Double Trouble
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Meiling never came to Japan..until now, and Syaoran has changed. When the Cardcaptors start seeing two Meilings, its either their mind playing tricks on them or a whole new Clow Card. [Hiatus]
1. Default Chapter

True Love Can't Be Broken **

Double Trouble
**Prologue ****

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS or the characters in this story. I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement, so please don't sue. The most you'd get is five cents anyway ^_~

Author's Notes – Okay, I'd like to start off by saying I like trying new things, so I decided to try writing this CCS fic. It's my first time writing CCS, and so far I've only seen like, five episodes..so go easy on me lol. I'd also like to say that I've changed a few things...quiet a few new things. Meiling never went to Japan...until now. It's been a few years, and all our favorite characters are now sixteen, and Sakura and Syaoran are still catching cards, which I'll be adding new ones to make life more difficult on them. 

Summary - Meiling never came to Japan...until now. But Syaoran is different, and he has new friends...does he still love her, or does he possibly hide secret feelings for her new rival? And when the Cardcaptors start seeing two Meilings, its either their mind playing tricks on them or a whole new Clow Card with intentions of its own...

----------

"Kawaii!" Squealed a girl, picking up one of the many envelopes that were stacked in front of her. She hugged it close to her heart, breathing in deeply. This was the closest she could get to her beloved, who had left years before for Japan in search of the family cards, which had disappeared throughout the decades.

Leaning back, she smiled, letting her long black hair flow around her. Memories of the past invaded her mind, and she secretly wished she could relive those days once again. One memory, however, still stayed implanted in her mind, for it was to be cherished. The promise of both her love's return, and their marriage. She sighed, thinking back.

__

"I don't approve of this, Syaoran." The girl stated, frowning.

"Meiling," A young, handsome boy replied, "I have a duty to the clan."

The girl gently pressed against him, holding him close. "I know, but it's so unfair!"

The boy hugged her back, laying his chin on her shoulder. "I won't be gone long. All I have to do is retrieve the Clow Cards and I'll return home to you."

She smiled, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Promise?"

He smiled back. "I promise."

"Oh Syaoran," She sighed, hugging him tighter, "I can't wait until we're married. You're such a nice, honest and trusting person. I can't believe I am your fiancée! Too bad we have to wait until my seventeenth birthday to wed. Just please be careful over there..and remember I'll be here waiting for you to return."

That had been almost six years ago now, and her beloved still hadn't returned. At first, she had stayed by the window, day and night, just to catch a glimpse of him returning, so she could run into his arms. His arms were so warm and strong..she would give anything just to be wrapped in his arms again, if only for a moment. But that was wishful thinking, and the only way the Li Clan knew he was even alive was through his letters, which Meiling had collected over the years and now lay before her. Each and every letter was in her possession, and she had memorized every single detail.

She was abruptly awakened from her dreams and memories as the ringing of "Mail Call!" sounded about the premises, and she jumped to her feet, following the direction the voice had come from. She could not remember a day she hadn't done this. With the dawn of each day came the new possibility that the Clan had received mail on Syaoran's progress, and how things were going in Japan. Today her heart held excitement as she ran, for she knew something was going to happen today.

Racing across the Li's kitchen, which was a fair size, she slid to a halt when she noticed the group of people crowded around the someone at the table. She quickly made her way over to the table to see what it was all about.

"...Sorry to say that I won't be returning home for another little while. I have decided to join Sakura, and help her retrieve the cards that have been lost. She needs someone to guide her, at least until her true powers are at their full potential..."

Meiling's eyes widened. "Miss Li?" She asked Syaoran's mother politely, "Is that a letter from Syaoran? Is he coming home soon?"

Miss Li frowned, lowering the letter after having read the rest in her mind. She couldn't believe that Syaoran was taking this long to get all the cards back, and now he was joining forces with his so called _enemy_? Her frown deepened. Her plans for the future were taking a turn.

"Sorry Meiling," She said, looking up at her son's fiancée, "He won't be returning for a while."

"He wasn't supposed to take this long!" Meiling cried, stomping her foot on the floor angrily. Some of the Clan members moved out of the way, cowering away from her. Everyone knew what kind of temper she had, and how strong she could be. "He promised me!" She began to sink to her feet, her eyes glaring at the floor. "He promised..." Then it hit her_. Sakura? He always used to call her by her last name, Kinomoto!_ Something was going on, and she had to find out. "It's that girl! It's her fault!" She screamed, everyone looking down at her worriedly. She was taking this hard.

"Calm, Meiling. You know that Syaoran would never betray you. He made a promise, and in this Clan, when you make a promise, you must keep it." Syaoran's mother assured her. "He can't possibly have any romantic feelings for this girl. Besides, he's forbidden to marry outside the Clan. Please do not worry my child."

But the feeling wouldn't leave Meiling. She had to find her beloved before it was too late. Standing, she bowed before the elder lady. "Please Miss Li, I request that I go to Japan to find Syaoran. I have not seen him in almost six years, and I wish to be by his side until he returns home, where we will be united forever. I will help him catch the Clow Cards, and keep that girl away from him so he can concentrate on his task."

The elder lady raised an eyebrow, eyeing the begging girl before her. "Meiling, dear, you know I can't do that. You're not strong enough to do much of a help for Syaoran, you have no magical talent at all. How do you expect to capture cards with no magic? It just can't be done."

Meiling looked up with pleading eyes. "But I'm a good fighter, Miss Li. I can take care of myself! And if I go, I can also take care of Li! I can cook, care for him, and everything else that a wife to be should do for their husband! Please, I'm begging you."

Maybe she's right...in some ways, she will be of help to my son, but in others, she won't. Miss Li thought, before answering, "You have some good points, but what about the rest of your training? And school?"

Meiling stood, a wide grin on her face as she fantasized. "I can train with Syaoran! He can fight just as good as me, and I know he'll be a great teacher. As for school, I can attend Syaoran's school in Japan."

Miss Li thought about it for a moment, before giving her final answer. "After great thought, I've decided to let you go on one condition."

"Anything!" Squealed Meiling, doing her best not to jump up and down with joy.

"Bring Syaoran home as quick as possible. With his Father gone, we can not hold up the Clan much longer."

"Done!" Meiling squealed once again before hugging the older woman and heading off to pack her bags.

Sighing, Miss Li laid her head in her hands, closing her eyes. _The poor girl doesn't know that her heart is set for something that isn't there anymore. Meiling was never destined to marry my Son...his heart had to choose its own path, and he's already met the girl of his dreams. He just doesn't know it yet._ She smiled at that thought before getting up from the table and heading down the long corridor to help the young girl pack for her journey.

Within a few days, Meiling would be leaving Hong Kong for Japan.

----------

What do you think so far? I know its short, but its only the prologue. There's much, much more to come. Please review so I'll know if anyone likes it and if I should continue ^^; And just to let you know, it may be a while before I get the next chapter up...I'm already working on a few fics, including another CCS fic.


	2. Dawning of A New Day

Double Trouble
Chapter One : Dawning of A New Day 

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own CCS, nor do I claim to.

Author's Notes – Yeah, I know...I haven't updated this fic in forever. I started it a long time ago, and thought it was a good idea...but it slowly went out of my mind and I totally forgot about it, lol. Now I have so many fics to write it's not funny. Anyway, here's the next chapter (Finally!) :P

Summary - Meiling never came to Japan...until now. But Syaoran is different, and he has new friends...does he still love her, or does he possibly hide secret feelings for her new rival? And when the Cardcaptors start seeing two Meilings, its either their mind playing tricks on them or a whole new Clow Card with intentions of its own...

----------
__

Sakura looked down to find herself in another one of Tomoyo's creations. Beside her, Kero, the magical beast of the seal, floated motionless. Before she could open her mouth to ask him what was going on, something caught her eye. A dark figure stood on a high rooftop, shadows making it impossible to see its face. She squinted, trying to make out the figure before her eyes.

Is it another Clow Card?_ She asked herself, unable to determine the shadow. It still stood staring down at her, and she shivered under its gaze. It can't be...I can't sense it at all._

Before she could move, the figure jumped off the rooftop and landed perfectly in front of her, still staring at her. With one swift movement, she found herself slammed into a brick wall, the shadow's hand wrapped around her neck, and her body lifted off the ground. She choked and struggled against its grasp, with no avail. __

"Stay away from Syaoran." It warned, and Sakura could just barely make out the faint glow in its eyes. "Stay away.."

Sakura woke up with a start, waking Kero in the process. Gasping for breath, her small companion floated around her, and she could barely make out his worried questions of "Are you alright?" as the dream still played in her mind.

Slowly calming herself, she finally looked up to find Kero watching her carefully. "I'm alright Kero-chan." She assured him, "I just had a little nightmare."

"A nightmare, huh?" He asked, sitting on her shoulder. "Was it about a new Clow Card?"

She shook her head, careful not to throw him off with the movement of her head. "I'm not sure. I mean, it didn't seem like a Clow Card at all, but both me and you were there...and I was dressed to fight."

"Then it must have been a Clow Card!" Exclaimed Kero happily, already thinking of the new possibility of a new capture.

"I guess so..but do Clow Cards warn you?" She asked in a haze.

Kero stopped what he was doing, raising a small eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It told me to stay away from Li-kun.."

"Damn straight!" Yelled the small animal, shaking a fist. "I like this card already! I've told you from the beginning to stay away from that Chinese gaki!"

"Kero! He's my friend!" She defended. "And I'm not going to stay away from him just because of some stupid dream, whether its a Clow Card or not!"

Kero crossed his arms with a 'hmmph', and glared at her. "No need to yell Sakura, but you know you're dreams can't be ignored. You can foresee things, and if your dream tells you to stay away from the gaki, then you should listen to them. You'll only end up with heartache."

"Heartache?" She questioned, puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed, slowly falling off her shoulder and into the pillow where he cuddled back down. "Nothing Sakura, just go back to sleep. Tomorrow's the last day of the weekend and I'm sure you don't want to spend all day sleeping. You're going out with your friends tomorrow, remember?"

Nodding, she too sank back into the bed, but didn't return to sleep. Instead, her eyes gazed up at the ceiling, the dream repeating in her mind_. Kero's right, I need my sleep. But I can't get that dream out of my head...why did it scare me so much? And why do I have to stay away from Li-kun? _She frowned, her eyelids drooping as sleep set back in_. Li's my friend, my good friend...She yawned, And like I said, we're not going to stop being friends because of some dream I had._

With thought of Li in her head, the young Clow Mistress fell back to sleep, awaiting the new day.

----------

"Kaijuu! Wake up! It seems you're late again! You're friends are already here waiting for you." Grinned Touya, his head poking in from the crack in the door.

Sakura abruptly sat up, eyes wide open. "Late?" She cried, grabbing the clock from the nearby nightstand and staring at it in disbelief. Yes, she was definitely late. "Kero must have set the alarm wrong!"

With the mention of his name, the small beast's head sleepily poked out from underneath the blankets, and was quickly pushed under when Sakura realized what she had just said. Her brother watched her curiously from the door.

"I mean, I must have set it wrong!" She laughed nervously, sweatdropping.

Shrugging it off, Touya began to close the door, but opened it once more. "Did I mention that you snore like a kuma?" He grinned, and shut the door just as a pillow came flying at him.

"Onii-chan!" She cried, glaring at the door. "I do not snore like a bear! And stop calling me a monster!"

She could hear the faint answer of "Whatever.", before new footsteps could be heard coming towards her room. Grabbing another pillow, she readied herself to throw it at her brother. As the door opened and a girl's head poked in, however, she dropped it.

"Tomoyo-chan!" She smiled, surprise written on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't your brother tell you? We've been downstairs waiting for you for the last ten minutes!"

"Yeah, but my Onni-chan is always telling me things to get on my nerves, and I thought maybe he tried to wake me up by using you as an excuse." Then it clicked. "We?"

"Eriol and Li are downstairs." She winked, seeing Sakura's mouth drop open.

"Tomoyo-chan! You brought them here and I'm still in my pajamas!" Squealed the girl, jumping out of bed and picking up random clothes off the floor.

Tomoyo giggled. "That's the whole point." She stated, leaving the now blushing Sakura to get dressed. "We'll be waiting downstairs. Make sure you hurry..Touya might eat Li-kun alive if he ever gets his hands on him."

Sakura smiled at that thought as she pulled on a pair of black shorts, and exchanged her nightgown for an oversized light pink shirt. _Onni-chan may be an annoyance sometimes, but he's quiet overprotective of me..mostly when it comes to Li-kun._

She sighed, sitting on her bed to pull on a pair of white socks_. I wonder if Li-kun and Oniichan will ever get along...Li-kun isn't the same boy he used to be. _She smiled at that thought too. Over the years, not only had his looks change for him to become quiet handsome, but his personality had changed as well. And he had gone from being her rival to one of her best friends.

"Sakura! Hurry up and get this gaki out of the house!" Came her brother's voice from somewhere downstairs. She sighed again.._I can only wish._

"I'm coming!" She called back, grabbing her backpack that contained a few things she'd need. Then, racing out of the room, she made sure she shut her door tight so Kero could have his time alone without a nosey brother spying on him.

----------

Syaoran had been trying his best to keep his mouth shut in front of Sakura's brother when she finally arrived to save him from a certain death. For whatever reason, Touya had never liked Syaoran. Thinking back, it was probably because he had tried to steal the cards away from Sakura by force, and her brother had stopped him.

He winced at that memory. When he had arrived in Japan, all he had in mind was his duty to find the cards and bring them back home where his family awaited him. Then he had learned of the Card Mistress, and how she had set the cards free by accident. Jealous of her being the Card Captor, he had put her down repeatedly in hopes that she would give up and just hand them over to him. But she was stubborn, and she had both Kero and Tomoyo on her side to back her up. Here, he had no one. That was until he finally gave in and instead of working against her, he was working with her.

Touya returned, smiling evilly at the Chinese boy. "She'll be down in a minute, gaki."

__

Gaki? He frowned, about ready to give the older boy a piece of mind before Hiiragizawa put a hand over his mouth, muffling and silencing him. The most he could do now was glare at Touya, who grinned evilly at him.

"Onii-chan, are you teasing Li-kun again?" Sakura frowned as she entered the room, trying her best to fix the small backpack that she carried on her back. Inside she carried many things, including Kero, who was busily eating a pudding that Sakura had snatched out of the fridge on her way through the kitchen.

Finishing strapping her backpack, she looked up to two boys busily glaring at each other, and Eriol and Tomoyo smiling at her, pretending nothing was going on out of the usual. She sighed, but smiled also "Good morning Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Li-kun! Sorry I'm late!"

They returned the greeting happily; all except Syaoran, who glanced at her and blushed, quickly looking away and mumbling a "Good morning." as well.

"I hope you slept well, Sakura-chan." Eriol added, receiving the glare from Syaoran that he had expected. Seeing this, he leaned in and took Sakura's in his own, lightly kissing it. "You look just like the golden radiance of the sun, my dear Sakura, as beautiful as always."

This made the boy beside him fume, and Eriol was quiet sure he could even see smoke coming out of Syaoran's ears.

Unnoticed by any of them, someone else wasn't too happy with this either. Across the room, Touya, who had pretending to watch television, fumed as well and glared hard at the boy with the glasses.

Sakura blushed lightly as Eriol let go of her hand. "Thank you Eriol! How very kind of you!"

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran spoke up before this conversation could go on. "Are we going or not?"

"Where are we going anyway?" Asked Tomoyo, who giggled at Syaoran's reaction, "We haven't decided that yet."

"Well, I heard that there's a fair being held near the park." Offered Eriol.

"Oh! Eriol-kun!" Grinned Sakura, "That would be a great idea!"

Once again, Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"So I guess we're heading to the park then?" Said Tomoyo, pulling her camcorder out of her back pack. "Because it would be so kawaii to see Sakura on the rides!"

Sakura sweatdropped, a grin on her face. Tomoyo loved to film her, no matter when and where. She had videos of almost all the Card captures, and a million of Sakura besides that. Wherever Tomoyo went, the camera went with her.

"So it's settled then?" Asked Eriol, "We're going to the fair?" He looked at Syaoran, who seemed to be interested with the ceiling, frowning up at it.

"I guess." Syaoran mumbled when he realized all eyes were waiting for his answer.

"I can't wait!" Sakura grinned, pulling on her shoes. "Fairs are so fun!"

"Indeed, they are." Eriol smiled as he watched her. "A wonderful way to spend the day."

Sakura, having her shoes all tied up and ready, smiled at her friends. "Shall we?"

Tomoyo grinned at her best friend, "We shall!"

And with that, they were off to the fair.

To Be Continued...


End file.
